Everything You Want
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: She's everything he wants, He's everything she needs and it's time to realize. Thanks to Aricraze for reading it first so I wouldn't make an idiot of myself. ;)
1. Everything You Want

Hi everyone! I'm actually writing on WordPerfect at the moment. I have spell check. It's a miracle!! LoL it really is. I finally can writing a sentence without (spelling) messing up my effect. Lol. Thank you to Arcadia who explained how to use the html. Okay, the song Everything You Want is not mine. It's uhh Vertical Horizon's. And In A Heartbeat is Disney's I guess. If they still own it. Who knows? Wow this program is awesome. I can type and not have to make capitols at the beginning of each sentence. It does it for me! Yay! Finally. Lol okay I should get started. Enjoy...  
  


Everything You Want

by: Strawberry Angel (ha this program is kewl)  
  


_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_  
  


Caitie gazed at the words scribbled in her notebook. Hmm maybe it wasn't her song or her words but they fit well enough. It describe her feelings to a T. 

"What's that?" Val asked, catching a glimpse of the delicate handwriting over Caitie's shoulder. 

"What?" Caitie jumped and twisted around. Val raised her eyebrows to indicate the spiral notebook resting on her friend's knees. Caitie quickly flipped it to the cover and glared. "Nothing. Why are you spying on me anyways?"

"Spying? We're best friends. I was coming to see what you were doing out here all alone...and at lunch too! The only subject you're passing." Val smiled to let her unhappy friend know she was joking. Caitie didn't appear amused.

"Oh." She said, slightly embarrassed. (I can spell the right way!!!) "I'm not doing anything. In fact, I was just leaving.

"You're missing a line." Val stated, falling in step beside Caitie.

"What?" Caitie asked again.

Val sighed impatiently. "The last line." Caitie knew what she was talking about but didn't let on.

"There's more?" She questioned innocently. Val could see through her act. It was a good thing Caitie liked writing instead of drama.

"Yes. The part about meaning nothing to you and not knowing why." Val shook her head.

"Oh. Uh..." Caitie scrambled for a good excuse but nothing came to mind.

"Didn't fit with your thoughts, huh?" 

"And that's supposed to mean what?" Caitie folded her arms across her chest and gave Val her best indigent stare.

"Don't be so secretive. It was about Jamie right? You were writing about Jamie. I know you, toots. I know how you work. I write lyrics about certain people...no one special but..." Val stopped. Caitie was nodding.

"Tyler."

"Maybe. But we aren't talking about me. Don't be embarrassed. Maybe you could even tell him. Or even better! Dedicate the song to him and make sure he hears it!"

Caitie shoved Val playfully. "Shut up."

  
  
  
  


Jamie stumbled up the stairs without much feeling. It was a regular old day but for some reason he felt worse than usual. It was like a depressed feeling. Almost hopeless.

_What could I be feeling so hopeless about? _He thought and the one word that was always in his mind popped up. **_Caitie._** A rather simple explanation. It always made sense yet always made everything more complicated. And right now, things were worse than ever. Or so it seemed to Jamie.

**_~Flashback To Lunch That Day~_**

Jamie had been sitting across from Caitie at lunch, same as every day. She was inspecting her salad and he was eating whatever was on his plate for the day. It was normal, routine. Jamie looked up to see how Caitie's salad hunt was going. But instead of looking intently at her greens, she was staring intently at him. 

"What's wrong?" He'd asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You're acting weird."

"Thanks Jamie. You always say the right things." Caitie had said sarcastically but the smile she donned told Jamie she meant it. And it was true. He could read Caitie like a book. His favorite book. Always the same but each time you read, you get something new and figure more of the plot out. 

"I know." He answered.

"So smug. Aren't we Mr. Humility."

"No. I don't need to be."

"Funny Jamie. I'm glad you have so much self-confidence." Caitie'd said, sounding bitter.

"Why? You don't."

"Not really."

"You should." Jamie'd insisted.

"Thanks anyway but I guess it'd mean more from someone else." Caitie had answered and began to stand.

"Like who?" Jamie called but she was already out the door.

**_~End Flashback~_**

So that was where Jamie was in life. Torn between being friends and admitting what he'd always wanted to say. He sighed and tossed himself onto his bed. With nothing better to do, he clicked on the radio. The sounds of some unfamiliar song blared from its speakers. He knew that Dominique, his 12 year old sister, had borrowed the radio. But instead of feeling upset, he settled back into the pillow and let the words of the song take over. It wasn't that bad actually. 

  
  


_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say _

  
  


Hmm, that kinda sounded like Caitie. She was never getting to close but always wanting Jamie to come close to her. Jamie remembered each incident like it was only a few minutes ago. So vivid. So clear.

**_~Flashback~_**

It was warm. The month wasn't important. Caitie had been sitting on the porch swing at Jamie's house. He was only inches, centimeters away. Tears were on her eyelashes and a pain was pulling at her heart, unknown to Jamie. 

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." Caitie said through the lump in her throat. Jamie slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"You know I'd do anything to make you feel better."

Caitie stiffened under his touch and inched away. "Well you can't. I've already been hurt to many time by too many people. Don't waste your time. You'll wind up doing it too."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's all you have to say?" She'd asked before leaving. The bang of the fence closing, no slamming, behind her was a sound etched in memory. 

~**_End Flashback~_**__

  
  


Jamie was still living in his memory until words that seemed so like his situation were floating in the air.

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you _

_And I don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

_I don't know_  
  
Jamie nodded. He knew what that guy was feeling. It was making a lot of sense right about now. Someday he'd get the nerve up to ask Caitie. To make everything said the way it should be. When that would could come, he didn't know.

A/N: I know I know it's awful. But there will be a chapter 2 with another song. I already know which one too. And it's really short. Sorry. Please review but keep the flames turned low.


	2. Truly, Madly, Deeply

Hi everyone! My second chapter on Word and as I was telling Aricraze, this program is incredible. I can do so much. Wow! I love it. Okay even though I can't get over this AWESOME program, I'll go on with all the other stuff. Okay, to start, IaHB isn't mine. If it were Chris Ralph wouldn't be on set very often. Ooo innuendo from S.A. Sorry folks. Lol okay. Also this song, that took me so long to find, is not mine either. It's Savage Garden's. And I just took it cuz I'm hoping it'll fit with the story. Alright. Enjoy! And please review. Cuz lately, my stories don't get many reviews. Are you guys getting sick of me? I feel so unwanted. It hurts.  
  


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by: Strawberry Angel  
  
  
  


*Ring Ring* The phone blared early the next morning. Caitie glared and grumbled. Again, the phone gave its persistent, annoying ring. The Roth house sounded empty and quiet. It was 11:34 A.M., so Caitie knew everyone had gone off their separate ways, leaving her alone to sleep. But no, the jerk on the other end had to call at the most ungodly hour. She gripped the phone and answered in a tone that said to the caller she was ready to wrap the phone cord around his neck.

"Hello." It was more of a threat than a greeting.

"Caitie?" Came a voice that sounded familiar. Caitie tried to fight through the just-woke-up fog in her brain but it was hopeless.

"Yeah."

"It's Jamie." Ahh, Jamie. Caitie remembered him, and a little too well at that. But she couldn't fight the smile that graced her lips. It was Jamie. That was something to smile about.

"Hi." She said and the conversation was quiet for a few seconds.

"Well, I called because..." Jamie tried to think of an answer that was believable but it was tough. Caitie waited expectantly. 

"Because..?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the beach tonight. My cousin is having some kinda party and I thought we could go..."

"I guess so. Where is it? Which beach?"

"The only one around here..." 

"Oh yeah." Caitie said quickly to cover up her embarrassment. "What time should I meet you there?"

"I thought I'd pick you up."

"Fine. Works for me. What time should I be ready then?"

"I'll be there at 9:30, okay?" Jamie asked. Caitie paused to think.

"Sure. I'll see ya then." She said, preparing to hang up.

"WAIT!" Jamie shouted. Caitie pulled the phone back up to her ear.

"What?" She sounded a little irritated..

"Are you mad at me?" The question sounded babyish and immature. Like something he would have said in second grade. The saying fit along with, 'I'll be your best friend if you let me have your turn on the swings.'

"Why would you say that?" Caitie mumbled. She knew exactly how she had been acting. Like a brat. Not like a best friend should. _Ugh, _she thought as soon as the words Best Friend crossed her mind,_ best friends. That's it. That's all. And that sucks. _

"You seemed like you were mad. I thought I did something or maybe it was just that time..." Jamie hinted ever so subtly. 

Caitie rolled her eyes and frowned. "No, you didn't do anything and no, it isn't that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Everything I guess."

"Even me?"

"Especially you." Caitie answered without thinking. She covered her mouth quickly and let a expletive escape under her breath. She hadn't meant to say that.

"And why is that?" Jamie asked, knowing that Caitie had been a problem for him too lately.

"I don't know. Things are just weird, ya know? I can't explain it." She was trying to say something that didn't in any way hint that she was wondering if friendship was what she wanted. Well she knew it wasn't but she didn't want Jamie to know. 

"I guess I understand. But then I don't. It's all too confusing." Jamie said, sinking on to his bed, a feeling of defeat in the air.

"Well it doesn't have to be." Caitie said slowly.

"And how's that?" He was pretty eager for a change, if she was saying what he thought she was.

"Make things as clear as crystal. Like umm...sort of laws I guess." Caitie fumbled for the words she didn't want to say.

"Yeah?"

"Okay."

"Well..aren't you going to say something?" Jamie said.

"Oh. I suppose what we could say that we're friends...and leave it at that."

"If that's what you want."

"Jeez Jamie why don't you just make something clear!"

"I'm trying."

"Well I'm done with this conversation. No hard feelings or anything. I'll see you tonight."

"You're still gonna go?"

"Of course. I'm not letting a little confusion get in my way, are you?"

"No."

"All right then. See you later."

"Okay bye!"

Jamie set the phone down carefully in its cradle. He made an effort not to slam it down in frustration. What was going on? Had his life just totally been lost? It seemed that way to him. But she was still going with him tonight so there was hope. Hope that everything wasn't lost and they still had a chance.

Caitie waited for the click of Jamie hanging up before she did the same. She replayed the conversation in her head and sighed. Who was that? That sure wasn't her. She shook her head and went to her closet to find her outfit.

**Later**

Jamie zipped through the residential area on his motorcycle. The roar of the engine and the feel of being in control was always comforting. Even when life itself seemed to be out of control. Or at least of out his control. He pulled to stop in front of Caitie's. She was already waiting for him on the porch, smiling. Caitie stepped off the porch and quickly ran to the bike. 

"Hey." She said. Jamie nodded a hello as he took in the beautiful creature in front of him. She was wearing an orange Hawaiian dress with spaghetti straps and dark blue flowers. Her hair had a few braids in the front. Caitie noticed him staring and explained.

"Val let me borrow it. She said it'd be perfect but I'm not sure."

"You look great." Jamie said. Caitie smiled. What a dork. 

"Well let's go."

Caitie and Jamie had gotten to the party late and it turned out to be stupid. Half the town had shown up and most were drunk. People were just sitting around and there was no light except for a few flashlights. Caitie pushed herself up from the sand. Jamie jumped to his feet quickly.

"I'm ready to go home. If you wanna come back, you could just drop me off and drive back here. Why you'd want to is beyond me."

Jamie shook his head. "We don't have to leave yet. We could go fo a walk." Caitie looked a little skeptical. 

"I don't know...Why? I think I'd rather go home." She picked up her sandles and stepped toward the steps that lead to the parking lot. Jamie grabbed her hand. Caitie sucked in her breath. No. She wasn't going to let feelings get in the way. She was going to stay calm. Nothing he could possibly say would change her mind.

"Please?"

"Fine." Ugh. Disgusting.

So the two walked near the shore, the waves lapping gently at their ankles and the moon casting a soft glare on the sand. It looked romantic. Caitie rolled her eyes. She was not a character in a sappy romance novel. 

Jamie and Caitie soon disappeared from view around a curve in the beach. The scattered rays of light from stray flashlights was gone and it was darker than before. Huge trees that lined the deserted road towered above them and an abandoned beach house looked desolate. 

A cramp started to form in Caitie's side. She plopped down the sand and stared into the dark ocean. It was relaxing. It made her forget that she was sitting beside the guy who was sending her life into a confusing mess. 

Jamie stole a glance at Caitie. It was so frustrating. He liked her. She liked him. What was standing in the way? Why couldn't he just say something? He didn't have anything to lose so he might as well.

"Caitie?" He ventured.

"Huh?" A small response. She didn't even look at him.

"I want to know what's going on."

"You tell me. I don't know." Caitie replied with some attitude.

"Why don't you just let me get close to you? I think I'm falling in love." Jamie said softly.

Caitie sniffled. She kept her eyes on the sand. "Don't say that."

"It's true. I really am. You're all I think about. All I care about."

"It's a crush Jamie. They go away and no one gets hurt. I don't want to get hurt. And neither do you."

"I'm willing to take that chance."

"Well I'm not."

"Caitie, I believe that I'm everything you want. Everything you need." Caitie's head snapped up. She stared in honest shock. How did he know about that song? Did Val tell him? That little... Jamie was looking at her. Expecting an answer.

"I...Uh...Maybe it's not-...Um..." Great job. Sound like an idiot. Jamie only smiled. He looked cocky. 

"What?"

"Nothing. (Sigh) Jamie, I'll only get hurt because it's just a crush. And you will too. Then we can't be friends. Don't you understand?"

"No. I'd never do that to you. I-I love you."

  
  
  
  


**__****_I'll be your dream_**

**_I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_**

**_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_**

**_Be everything that you need_**

  
  


__**'**Fight it.' Caitie urged herself. 'Don't say it. Don't you dare say it back! Something bad'll happen if you do. Don't say it. Don't say a word.'

"I love you too." Ugh. Disgusting.

"Was that so hard?" Jamie gripped her hand. Caitie looked miserably at him.

"Yes."

"I'll never hurt you. I'd never ever do anything like that. This is a new beginning. Forget everything that happened before."

"A new beginning." Where had she heard that before?

_A new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning_

  
  
  
  


*****I know I know! It's horrible. I hate it. But i needed to finish it so I can finish lost love and writing this new fic for another song. Please guys no flames. I know it's confusing and weird and doesn't make sense but...Oh well. Okay thanks!*****__

  
  
  
  



End file.
